


Letters to you

by Amari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Letter style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Joel,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to you

Dear Joel,

It’s me, Ray, but I think you figured that out by the return address in the corner of the envelope. It’s been a week since you suddenly left the office without warning, and I had to beg  Burnie for your new address because they told us that you didn’t want to be bothered, but Burnie said that snail mail should be fine.

So here I am, writing you a letter. Because I’m a creative motherfucker.

You should know that not a lot of people were happy with your decision to leave, especially Kara. She was hysterical.

Why would you do that to her, Joel?

Look at me, using correct grammar.

Anyway, seriously, I’m not going to ask why you left, because it’s whatever you wanted to do, and I’m sure that where you are, you are far happier.

Just know that no one really hates you, but a lot of us aren’t happy.

From your ex, (coworker),

Ray Narvaez Jr.

\--

Dear Joel,

Since you didn’t seem to be mad at me for the last letter, here I am, writing you again. Shit, I know we weren’t really that close as co-workers, but I figured I’d be the only that would still want to talk to you.

You know how I said that no one hates you? I was wrong apparently.

Jack is so pissed. He hasn’t spoken in in the week and a half you’ve been gone.

We don’t try and bother him though, he’s coping with your decision in the usual Jack manner. Like a wiener.

I will admit, that if it were possible, Geoff’s drinking more than usual.

I’ve asked them if they’ve wanted to say hi or anything in my letters, and they’ve all looked at me like I was nuts. I dunno what their problem is, at least I’m doing something healthy to deal with your… decision.

I think I won’t write anymore letters like this, and only write happy or dumb things, even if it means that the letter is like one sentence long. I can afford the stamps.

Your friendly neighborhood Puerto Rican,

Ray Narvaez Jr.

\--

Dear JOOOOOOOEEELL,

So I know this is the third letter in a week, but since you haven’t said anything (shut up, I know mail takes forever, but still) I’m going to take your silence as a good thing.

Are you having fun where you are? You enjoying yourself?

Do you get laid all the time?  You are a good looking man, no homo.

Actually, all of the homo, whoops.

If you find a babe you don’t want, send her my way, I’m sure she’d love herself a Brownman.

So I said I’d keep these letters positive, but I also realize that I’m going to probably lie a lot in these letters too, so yeah.

Your followers on twitter keep asking about you, it sucks having to repeat it over and over and over and over again because people don’t know. Some of the fans that already know though have actually taken it upon themselves to explain that you left, in a surprisingly polite way.

I hope these letters actually get to you.

~Ray

\--

YO JOEL!

The sun came up over the horizon today. Thank god. Well, it does that ever y day, but sometimes I have to wonder. Anyway, today marks three weeks since you’ve been gone.

No I’m not going to start shitting out Kelly Clarkson lyrics for you.

But the sun rose, and it seemed to have shed some healing light on the office. Miles doesn’t scream about how you ‘betrayed’ us anymore. I don’t know what the fuck he was talking about in the first place, but goddamn everyone in that office corner is weird anyway.

….What am I saying, this entire office is full of nut-jobs.

But you used to have everyone beat. 

This is a compliment, I swear.

I keep getting off track.

Also, I should stop writing in pen, so I can actually correct what I’m saying. White-out is for squares. I MAKE REAL MISTAKES LIKE A CHAMP.

By the way, can you actually read my writing? That would be important to know.

I GOT OFF TRACK AGAIN.

Back to the office. People are smiling, and greeting one another happily. Kara is now emotionally stable once again. Did I tell you she lost her mind? Oh man, yeah, she was screaming bloody murder when she heard you had left, but now she’s okay. Jack’s talking to people too. Geoff is still drinking.

I’m not donating a new liver to him, even though I probably have the healthiest one in the office. I’ll leave that to kiss-ass Michael.  (Love you Michael.)

Burnie says hi. And then he laughed saying that he is the best for being the first to say hi.

And then I reminded him that I’m the one writing you letters and the smacked up the backside of my head.

So yeah, that’s my good news of the day.

Talk to you real soon,

~Ray

\--

Dear Joel,

I still haven’t heard you yelling at me, so I’m going to keep writing.

There wasn’t much to report this week, other than the usual work shenanigans. Miles tried kissing Kerry again for the recap. That man can’t keep his lips off Kerry, jeez.

I’m keeping my chin up, and I hope you are too.

Why haven’t you sent any hot babes my way yet?

Ray.

\--

DEARJOELIAMSOSORRY,

It’s been like three weeks since my last letter, I’M SO SORRY.

No one would give me a ride so I could give you my letter. No one, not even Burnie. He told me I should maybe back off. I smiled at him and told him that you look forward to my letters.

I mean, you do, right? You like me writing to you?

You haven’t said otherwise.

But since I still can’t drive, I did, in fact, LEARN HOW TO RIDE A BIKE!

I’M ALL PROUD OF MYSELF!

I only skinned my knees about 400 times, and they look like fleshy spaghetti, but it’s all good.  No pain no glory…. Or something like that…

Hey, Joel….

You really should visit some time.

We miss you still.

\--Ray.

\--

Hey Joel,

So, (wow, I start all my letters with ‘so’) I’ve been told to ‘take some time off work.’ I dunno why.

Well… I know why.

I… uh… punched Gavin in his big crooked nose.

Stop laughing!

He uh… well, I wasn’t having a good day, I was… thinking about you… and he was drunk already, and he just kept pushing my buttons. Telling me that I was mental for sending you these letters, and then making fun of me for still being attached to you.

Excuse me for caring about my goddamn friend.

I dunno what I’m going to do, I mean, I’m just going to sit around and do what I always do at home, which is pretty much the same thing at work….

Gah….

Sorry for the not so happy letter Joel, I’m sure you don’t need this, but hey…

I care about you, and I’m certain you care about me, so you don’t mind.

Talk to you in the next letter, okay?

\--Ray

\--

Hi Joel,

Today… it rained.

Stormed, even. I’m not one to get poetic or whatever, but the thunder roared across the sky like an angry dragon.

You liked storms, didn’t you?

I don’t know, I hate them now.

I spent the day curled up in my corner of the office. I was glad they let me back, because I’m not sure what I would have done if I were still in my apartment.

Storms… remind me of the day you left.

They hold so much potential for danger…. It’s crazy.

Also, remind me never to watch Bridge to Terabithia again. That shit is sad too.

I hope it’s always sunny where you are. I’m pretty sure it is.

Send some of that sun this way, and I’m still waiting on that chick.

\--Raaaaaaaaay.

\--

JOEL

I AM SO SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN TO CALL YOUR PHONE. I know, I know, Burnie emphasized that we don’t call or text, or email, or anything with you, other than this letter business, and apparently I’m the only one allowed to do this….

But I’m so so sorry… It started as a butt dial, but then… I just let the phone ring, and ring… and ring…. And then your voicemail picked up, and I choked….

I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad.

Also, sorry that this is your weekly letter.

-Ray.

HAPPY HOLLOWEEN JOEL!

I RAN AROUND AS X-RAY for most of the day. Looking boss in Green spandex, hell yeah. Sporting the nut cup and everything too.

What were you for Halloween?

Probably something symbolic and ironic, like a WallStreet Zombie Mindslave.

That sounds like you.

I’ve sent some candy, because I know how big of a manchild you are.

\--Ray.

\--

Joel….

I’m sorry it’s been a few weeks since I’ve written again… I just don’t know what to say lately. Sure there are plenty of funny thing around the office, but everything just seems so dull lately… I can’t figure it out.

I didn’t want to just spam with you with ‘blugh my life is weh weh’ shit like that, so I was going to wait until something really exciting happened.

But it hasn’t, but I just want to let you know that I am alive, and so is everyone else.

Happy Thanksgiving.

Hope the turkey is amazing. Hell, I hope all the food is amazing.

It’s been pretty good here. Shit tastes better when you don’t make it, right?

\--Ray

p.s. You should come for Christmas.

\--

MERRY CHRISTMAS JOEL!

And I’m going to throw in Happy New Year’s in here too!

Dude, once again, I’m really sorry for waiting so long between letters,  but I’m sure you think you’ll hear from me eventually, and don’t really worry.

But hey, guess what?

IT SNOWED IN AUSTIN THIS YEAR!

I mean, not to sound like a little boy, but snow, Joel, snow!

Christmas fucking miracle.

Jingle jangle!

What did I get for Christmas?

Socks and underwear, obviously.

And a big pack of condoms. Gotta be safe for all those ladies you plan on sending.

That joke is getting old, sorry Joel.

I’ve got a small gift enclosed in the envelope for you. Think of it from everyone at RT.

We all miss you.

Merry Christmas again, and Happy New Year.

\--Ray.

\--

Joel,

You are going to visit someday, right?

I don’t want to visit you, not yet, at least.

It would be much easier for you to visit, than for me to visit, right?

Ray

\--

Goddammit Joel,

I hate you.

I fucking hate you. I don’t care if you can’t read this letter because the ink is running everywhere either…. I hate you.

Why did you leave?

Why?

I don’t understand why you left…..

I wish you would have said something before you left us all behind….

I don’t mean any of this, please don’t take it to heart… I’m just… upset.

It’s been a bad few weeks again at work.

I’m really sorry.

I’m sure you are still smiling where you are.

\--Ray.

\--

Hey Joel,

Burnie told me that I need to stop writing you letters…. I’m not going to stop entirely… but it’s going to boil down to fewer letters…. Even though I already have been writing you a lot less than I had been before.

I didn’t want to, but I think he was right in making me do this.

It’s probably better for me.

I’ll talk to you sometime, okay?

Your friend,

Ray.

\--

**Dear Joel,**

**It’s been a year… it’s been one entire year… since you left…. Since you were driving in the heavy rain, and collided with that semi on your way to work. It’s been one year since you died and left us all alone.**

**One year, and I still can’t believe that you are dead. I can’t accept that you are dead.**

**That’s why I come here. I come to your grave. I always talked to your grave, but I always felt like your spirit liked holding on to these letters I sent you.**

**You know those babes I asked for, don’t worry about them, please?**

**If you send me anything…. Send me you.**

**I want you.**

**Life isn’t the same without you, and I don’t care if I sound like a stupid cliché movie, life just isn’t the same.**

**I loved you, Joel.**

**I still love you.**

**And I will continue writing these letters, until we meet again.**

**From someone that loves you,**

**Ray Narvaez Jr.**


End file.
